Fool Elves!
by rhovan
Summary: Gimli is desturbed by the situation Aragorn has led them into, no good will come of their journey into the wood. Please leave a review:)
1. Moments in Time

Moments in Time.Darkness Fallen  
  
Obviously none of these characters are mine *gigglez* if only;)  
  
The individual thoughts of the company outside Moria after the fall of Gandalf. This is my version of the inner monologues of the respective characters. Their feelings and fears after the fellowship becomes eight.  
  
The elf, oldest of the company. Walks soundlessly beneath the stars, lover of light and of the green forest. The immortal, beautiful and graceful beyond all the creatures of Middle Earth, Prince of his Kind:  
  
Legolas  
  
"Mithrandir, how can it be that you have fallen? Fallen into the fire and the unknown, Sen um methen (this evil end). Were there time, I would mourn your passing with a thousand laments. Nir anna lammas an nîn sael, mellon (Tears [or literally, weeping] given language [literally account of tongues] for my wise friend) I know sorrow now as only the ageless can. Who will lead us? Man? My heart quakes and the song of nîn faer (my spirit) weakens. Old friend, we are paralyzed; yet we can spare not even a moment. We push on."  
  
The King, tired with a thousand burdens. Strong as steel but with the kindest of hearts. Noblest and most selfless of the Mortals. Wise and loyal:  
  
Aragorn  
  
"I have not the strength to stand in a wizard's stead! What if I am of the line of kings? I am mortal and so the weakness and failure of Man runs in my veins. Gandalf, you have saved us and in doing so may have doomed the world. That you should no longer stand by me providing invaluable council! I wish only to lie upon this rock and weep. You would have me lead them. this I know but I fear I cannot. My heart is breaking; it may fail me yet. To walk forward, to go on, I am near broken! This is too much for my spirit. I would have thrown myself after you were it not for the little folk. The Hobbits.poor pained, innocent souls and the Quest. My duty to these things gives me a little strength. I will see Frodo safe, I take this oath on your memory. By Elbereth, I will give my life, at moments need. Though I cannot imagine leading the fellowship, I am called upon to take up the helm. We tarry too long, darkness comes upon the land swiftly in this part of the world, we will not linger. I will finish what has begun. I pray the Valar* takes you. Forward!"  
  
  
  
Son of Gondor, whose mind is filled with the fate of man. Fierce and skilled, his pride rules many of his actions but his spirit is pure:  
  
Boromir  
  
"So, the wizard has met his end. An evil twist of the fates to be sure. I warned them that this thing could not be done. Isildur's heir is our hope now. The elf is strong and the dwarf is true of purpose, will we four be enough? Not with ten thousand men could this be accomplished and yet it is demanded of but four. By the strength of Gondor, we are close to the edge. The little ones weep as if their hearts are breaking. This hardship is too much for them to bear; they do not understand this evil that has snatched them from their peaceful lives. The ring is the key, yet none can command it. The future of men is grim."  
  
Kindred to the bones of the earth. Under the roots of mountains his kind lives and breaths mine craft. Lover of beauteous things, gruff and rough in speech and visage but soft in his grief:  
  
Gimli  
  
"Mordor will take us all. The wizard at his death and the fellowship is as a feather in the wind without his guidance. By Durin this evil knows no ends. My kinsfolk and Gandalf dead!!! Give me a hammer and chisel now and I would spend the rest of my days carving this face of rock into a wondrous and fitting monument to their memories. Alas, there is nothing for us but to go East. To Mordor, to war and to death. I will go with Aragorn and the rest to the ends of the earth and beyond if need be. That much I can do to honor the fallen. Orcs and the scum of Sauron will be hewn before me, falling like trees under the blade of my axe. To Mordor!!!"  
  
  
  
Child of the kindly South. Sweet and determined, small but ever brave:  
  
Pippin Took  
  
"Oh Gandalf! I am so sorry. Fool of a Took and I have been the death of you. I am sorry, so sorry. If only you were here to chide me. Perhaps I am dreaming, I will wake up in a moment and my tears will be for but a foolish and terrible dream. I am sorry."  
  
  
  
Full of mirth as his name, unbowed and ever eager:  
  
Merry Brandybuck  
  
"Farewell Gandalf. Farewell, best of the wizards."  
  
  
  
Most loyal of all races, truest friend. Simplest and kindest of souls:  
  
Samwise Gamgee  
  
"I would give up all the pipe weed and good bread in the world if it would mean you were standing in front of us now. I don't think Mr. Frodo will be able to cope without you. You saved us and now you're gone. There's not much more to say 'cept "Thank you". I promise I won't never leave him, not never."  
  
Bearer of a burden beyond calculation, untouched by evil. He who carries the fate of Middle Earth on a chain about his neck. The pain of an innocent is greatest:  
  
Frodo Baggins  
  
"There are not enough tears in my body. I cannot go on. I have not the strength to complete the quest without you. My mind is numb, my body so heavy. I would lie down and die right now. My heart is broken; I wish the ring had never come to me!!!!! So do all who live to see such times. Your words to me, I have only a little will to heed your final council. Though I would die upon this mount, I will go on to Mordor. But I will not bring any friend into death at my side. I will heed your final council but I will finish this alone. No more must be allowed to die in the name of this accursed Ring. Gandalf! How can I go on? When I waver who will steady me? Why? Why? They are calling me.."  
  
If you like it tell me, if you hate it be gentle.but criticism is welcome. I plan to do several other scenes in this manner if there is any response  
  
*this was originally Valar, and the was a typo, so I fixed it( 


	2. Legolas' arrival in Lothlorien

Moments in Time. Light in the heart of Darkness.  
  
Not mine:( oh well, I humbly borrow them and always put them back.  
  
Another inner monologue this one is only Legolas' point of view on entering the realm of Galadriel, that is, his impressions of Lothlorìen.  
  
Greenleaf in the tongue of his people, whose heart has rested for millennia in the cool of the woods. Loving best the voices of trees and heartened by the touch of wind on his cheek:  
  
Legolas  
  
Anwar patho dôr!(1) This place: beautiful beyond all the woods of Middle Earth. I have lived long under the canopy of Mirkwood certain that it was a place unsurpassed in the world. In seeing this realm I am humbled by my misbelief. In another time I would have wandered through this land rendered drunk by the infinity of space and dizzied by the smell of leaves and the song of trees.  
  
Strange, suddenly I find the deepest desire of my heart to be to remain in Lothlorìen for all the ages of my life. Never could I tire of such a world.  
  
One could live five thousand life times under the timeless boughs of these forests, never knowing one tenth of the secrets that the breast of this land harbors. I have been here for only the time it takes to draw a breath and already the knowledge that I must leave grieves my heart. The very air is old and young, heavy and light at the same time. I feel, in this place, that I have returned to a home that I have never, till now, known to miss. I aragolf ned seni mellyrn ortha nîn gur an i menel(2), lightened, unburdened as if my life has ever been frozen in a single moment in this place. Even my new bright hurt begins to mend. My spirit is tied to these towering pillars.  
  
To love the woods with a fierceness that steals my breath, it is unwise. Still, I feel I would wither could I not commune with the earth. My heart begs of my body: Run! Sing and swoon beneath endless sky. I am too much in love with these thoughts.It is not my time, in my mind I know that my fate does not lie long under leaves. Mist godref menel erin an Mordor(3), this is what the Fellowship must do. To die for this place is but a trifle for is seems that Lothlorìen is greater than any single life, greater even, than a thousand thousand lives of elves or men. I would live here and be ever happy but I would fight to defend nothing more gladly.  
  
Nîn gwaith gerin teli(4).  
  
Footnotes ---------------  
  
1.)Wondrous (literally: awe filled) place 2.)The soaring boughs (literally: high branches) of golden trees raise my heart to the sky. 3.)Walk through heaven to reach (literally: to get to) hell 4.)My people have come  
  
again, reviews and gentle criticism (they makes the writing better) are more than welcome, thx 


	3. not really a chapter but please read, it...

I'm taking requests;) if you have a particular scene that you would like the various characters thoughts on, I'd be more that happy the give it a try. I have 5 scenes in the works but the more the merrier. Thanks for the helpful feed back.  
  
rhovan-elleth 


	4. Accursed Woods

Moments in Time.  
  
We know what the elf of the company thinks on entering Lothlòrien. Now for the dwarfs' feelings on the subject.  
  
Still not mine! But I play nice with them.  
  
Brethren of the mountains. Cave dweller, carver of stone and master of metal craft. Lover of the deep places of Arda (1). Called by the Sindar Elves "Naugol(2)", the Stunted:  
  
Gimli  
  
Terrible woods! I find not welcome in this "Lothlòrien". These trees have eyes, I would swear it! They watch, they listen. Aragorn, where have you led us? Treacherous place this.Unfriendly to brother of the mountains. The air is thick. These forests, they push, they bear down upon my mind. They struggle against the bonds of the earth, as if they would up root themselves and rend us limb from limb. Fool elves and their trees, unnatural lovers of these eerie glades.  
  
Mallorn, they would call this kind, I have heard Legolas use the word before, the Golden Wood!! I see nothing golden in this place; there is only the musty, aged smell of bark and thousands upon thousands of leaves. In this place never more have I longed for the welcoming caves of the Iron Hills. They are truly brilliant and golden! Unlike this hostile and accursed wood. It reeks of Elf magics and what of the Sorceress?  
  
What then of the Elf Witch? Our passage through this realm will not go unnoticed.  
  
These woods, they seem to seethe. I think there are more things than trees that watch our progress. Elves are strange beyond my comprehension, they shun the welcoming bosom of the earth, only to makes homes under the flimsy canopy of such place and would frolic beneath the naked sky. They are most foolish in this choice. Any can see, the forest holds sway in their heart.  
  
It affects them, as little else can. Legolas, I saw his unnatural eyes. They shone like stars set in ivory at first sight of this place. He is no doubt bewitched by this dreadful forest, By Durin's Beard I hope that elf will have his wits enough to warn us of any comings. Arkk!!! 'Tis little too late. His kinsfolk from thin air! They are upon us!  
  
  
  
Footnotes ---------------- 1.the Earth 2. Sindarin for Dwarf, singular, plural Naugrim "the Stunted People", also Gonnhirrim "masters of stone" for their skills in the crafts of Aüle.  
  
Reviews are what feed the author's will. thx 


End file.
